Moment of Truth
by itsKnotC
Summary: Alicia wants to talk to Will about the voicemail and what she heard on the  tape, but it wasn't that easy. Will she have a chance to confront him and will she ever know the truth?
1. Chapter 1

**"Questions"**

**A/N: **This story was made after I watched the episode "On Tap". Reviews are very much welcome.

**SUMMARY:** Alicia wants to talk to Will about the voicemail and what she heard on the tape, but it wasn't that easy. Will she have a chance to confront him and will she ever know the truth?

_(Knock on door)_

Will: Yeah?

Alicia walks in, nervous. Thinking if what she gonna do is right, but she don't care because she needs to know everything. What she heard on that tape, she wants to know..right now.

"I..uhmm.." _she pauses and think _

"Do you..." _she stopped and thinks a much better question_

"I need to ask you a question?"

"Sure"

Alicia should've spoken when Will's toilet door open and a woman came out.

"I hate your toilet towels" _Tammy looked surprise to see Alicia. _"Oh hey, what's up?" she asked.

Alicia who's more surprised to see Tammy, is thinking _"What the hell is she doing here?"._ She just smiled and shook her head, told herself that this is not the right time.

"Hi"

Tammy smiled back and sat on the couch's arm where Will is sitting and draped her arms around him.

That moment Alicia felt awkward and all she wants that time is to go out of that place.

"I should go"

"I thought you want to ask me something, what is it?"

"Yeah..but.." and she looks at Tammy who's now massaging Will's back.

"I mean it's nothing..maybe some other time."

And she looks at Will and says "There's always some other time" and she smiled.

Will staring at her, confused.

"I should go." and she walks out.

"What's that?" Tammy asked, "Did I interrupt something?"

"No." Will answered but wondering what just happened.

Alicia walked out and shook her head, thinking that it was such a stupid idea to come up to Will's office just to confront him about what she heard on the tape. And much more stupid was the fact that she saw Tammy there. That moment she felt so embarrassed and told herself _"You're stupid, Alicia"_

Kalinda saw her with a face of someone who lost in a game.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Alicia who is not in herself that moment didn't respond.

"Alicia…hello"

That's the time when Alicia noticed Kalinda.

"Oh…hey, Kalinda"

"What's wrong?"

"Uhmm..nothing"

"Nothing? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because it doesn't look like nothing to me"

"Kalinda"

"Alicia, you look…disappointed"

Alicia just looked at her and said "I'm not"

"Yeah, you shouldn't be especially becasue your case has been dropped"

"Yeah, I know."

Kalinda stared at her.

"It's Will, right?"

"What?"

"I saw you walked out in his office"

"It…I..uhmm..it was nothing"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"I don't believe you"

"Why not?"

"Because when it comes to Will it can't be nothing to you"

Alicia gave her a "you're-wrong-kinda" look

"That's not true"

"Then what is true?"

Alicia didn't answer.

"His girlfriend, right?"

"What?...How did…No."

Kalinda smiled and say, "So, that one is true."

Alicia didn't answer.

"I saw her walked in to Will's office"

"You knew?"

"Yeah"

Alicia wanted to say _"Why you didn't tell me?"_ but she refuses because she realized she didn't have to tell her.

"If I knew that you will visit him, I would've told you"

Alicia smiled and says "It's ok, Kalinda"

"But you're not ok."

"I'm…" _she pauses_

"I'm fine, Kalinda. Really."

Kalinda knows that she's lying but she knows Alicia, if she wanted to share something she already told her.

"I have to go." Alicia said.

"Ok."

During dinner, Alicia wasn't in herself because she's still thinking about what happened in Will's office. Peter noticed that she's not paying attention to their kids' stories.

"Alicia, are you ok? Is there something wrong?"

"What?"

"I asked if there's something wrong"

"Uhmm..nothing..I'm fine"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah"

Peter and the kids looked at each other and weren't convinced to her answer.

"I'm fine, maybe I'm just tired. It's been a long day at work so"

She smiled just to show them that she's fine. They continue eating but Peter knows that she's just acting to be fine. For how many years that they've been married, they know each other very well.

Alicia can't sleep because everytime she closes her eyes she always see the scene in Will's office. She walking in, thinking of the right words on how to say to Will and the moment Tammy came out in the toilet.

She tried different positions just to get her sleep but still can't. So, she sat down and turns her lamp on and gets a book. She thinks maybe by that she can fall asleep while reading like what she used to do. But her brain is not cooperating to what she wants because she can't stop thinking about it. So, she closes the book and stood up. She went out and headed to the kitchen to get some water but instead, she gets the wine and pours in a glass.

She sat down and wondering, what if a different scenario happened in Will's office. What if Tammy wasn't there and she had the chance to tell Will, what would've happened. Is he going to admit it and tell her the truth? Is he going to say those words that she wanted to hear? Those words that she's been waiting to hear from him, saying _"I love you, Alicia"_. All those thoughts are keep coming out in her mind, suddenly she stopped. Because it didn't happened and those thoughts are not gonna happen, he's happy now with Tammy.

She look at her watch, it's already past one and she still awake. She drank all the wine in her glass and headed back to bed wishing that she can get her sleep. She lay down in her bed and told herself _"Stop it, Alicia. Stop right now and sleep"_ then she closes her eyes and finally sleep.

PS: _tell me if you like it and I'll post the next part ASAP *wink*_


	2. Chapter 2

**"Confrontation"**

**A/N: **Thanks to all your reviews, as I promised here is the 2nd chapter. Hope you'll like it and enjoy. Reviews are all welcome.

The next day, Alicia woke up not in a good mood because she didn't get much sleep last night. She doesn't feel of going to work especially because there's a great possibility that she might see Will. Grace called her for breakfast so she went out to join her family.

Kalinda saw her once she came in to the office and wave to her but Alicia ignored her because she's not in the mood that time. She headed straight to her office and put her things down on her table and sits.

Kalinda entered her office and said "I'm guessing, you didn't sleep last night."

Alicia just stared at her.

"Just what I expected." Kalinda said

Alicia wanted to answer her but her assistant came in and said "Diane wants to talk to you"

She nodded and said "Thanks Courtney"

She looked at Kalinda and said "I have to go"

"Yeah…I know" Kalinda said and smiled

As she is walking down the aisle, she can't stop thinking that she might see Will. When she's almost in Diane's office, she paused. She told herself _"You will go straight to Diane and you will not going to look back to his office."_ she took a deep breath and walked in to Diane's office.

"Hey Diane, you want to talk to me?"

"Yes Alicia, we got a new case and I want you to be my second chair."

Alicia nodded and Diane continued in giving her a brief about the case. When Diane finished and she's on her way out, she saw Will signing some papers which she think is good so she immediately walked out so he will not gonna see her. But she didn't know that Will saw her walking out in Diane's office.

Will wanted to call her last night about what happened yesterday and until now he's also wondering what she wants to ask him, but he didn't because he don't want her to think that he's that curious and also he's with Tammy.

Alicia and Kalinda spent their whole day investigating and getting information that could help them to the case. Kalinda didn't open up the topic about what happened yesterday to Will's office. But not until Alicia's phone rang and she ignored it, it's from Will.

"And why you didn't answer it?" Kalinda asked

"Well..it's because…uhmm..it's because…"

"It's because what?"

"It's because I think it's not important."

"Aaah..you think?"

"Yup"

"And why did you think of that?"

Alicia gave her the look.

"C'mon Alicia, that's Will..your boss. He's calling you and you're telling me that you think it's not important?"

"Yeah"

Kalinda rolled her eyes and said "Are you forgetting that you're still working? Your time is still under working hours of Lockhart-Gardner. So, don't you think that could be something about the case?"

Alicia didn't respond and just stared at Kalinda.

"You're avoiding him, aren't you?"

"No."

Kalinda gave her a "don't-lie-to-me" look.

"I'm not!"

"Yeah…I believe you" said Kalinda with sarcasm

"Can we not just talk about it?"

"And when do you want to talk about it, huh?"

"I don't know."

"Fine, ok…that's your life..and that's your problem not mine. But just a bit of advice Alicia, whatever it is..it's much better to confront him right away. Don't wait for another time because the longer you wait, the harder it takes to face it."

Because of that, Kalinda gave Alicia a thought about it.

When they came back to the office to report to Diane, Alicia is thinking of what Kalinda just said. _"It's much better to confront him right away. Don't wait for another time because the longer you wait, the harder it takes to face it."_ so after they reported to Diane, she made a decision to confront Will.

_(knock on door)_

Will is talking to someone on the phone when Alicia walked in to his office. He signaled to wait for a second before he hang up the phone.

"Hey" Alicia said

"Hey"

Alicia smiled at him.

"How are you today?" he asked

"I'm good" she answered

"That's good..how's..uhmm..how's your case?"

"Doing fine..we got some leads."

"That's good"

"Yeah"

"I didn't saw you the whole day..here.. in the office. I mean, I saw you this morning when you talked to Diane but after that, you know"

"Oh.." she said and thinking _"OMG, he saw me this morning?"_

"..yeah, I was out the whole day..with Kalinda"

"Yeah, I know. Diane told me."

Alicia just smiled and so as Will.

"So, what brought you here?" he asked

"Oh..yeah. I just…" she pauses and continues "I just want to ask you"

"Go ahead"

"I don't know how I am going to start this but…" she took a deep breath

Will is listening

"Remember the case of Wade?" she asked

"Yes, what about it?"

"No..it's nothing to do with him exactly..it's just the..uhmm.." she pauses again

"It's about the wiretap" she continues

Will who is now wondering what she wanted to tell him just said "Ok."

"As I was hearing the tapes, I had to listen to one of those tapes"

Will who started to get nervous to what Alicia gonna tell him next

"And what have you heard?" he asked

"It was a conversation between two old friends" she said

Will swallowed and said "Ok"

"It was from you and Wade" she continues

That time Will's heart started to pump so hard.

"And what did you hear from our conversation?"

"Will..."

"Alicia, what have you heard?"

Alicia didn't respond because she's thinking if she really wanted to continue with it that time.

"Alicia, I'm asking you. What did you hear from the tape?" Will's voice rose

Alicia took a deep breath again and said "I heard you talking about me"

That time Will froze.

"You told him that you left me a message twice. The first message was a mistake, that's why you called back and left me another one"

Will looks pale just staring at Alicia

"You left me a message twice. Is that true?" she asked

Will was surprised to ask him that.

"Yes, I did"

Alicia who's now confused, asked "You did?"

"Yes, I did. Why are you asking me?"

"Because I only got one message from you"

"What? No..I messaged you twice. How did that happened?"

"I don't know, that's why I was surprised to hear that you messaged me twice because I only got one"

The two just looked at each other, thinking what the hell happened.

"Is that what you wanted to ask all this time?"

"Yes, because for the second time I didn't get to hear what your second message was because there's a 1 minute break with that tape"

Will slightly smiled

"I just want..." she pauses again thinking if she's going to ask him now, is she ready for his answer. But just like what Kalinda said _"The longer you wait, the harder it takes to face it"_ so she continues.

"Will, I just want to know what you said on the second message"

Will moved closer and looked at her in the eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**"Confession"**

**A/N: **For those who waited for this chapter, here it is. Thank you for reading, I really appreciates it.

Alicia started to get nervous when Will moved closer to her. As he was looking in her eyes, she's thinking what will happen after she knows all the truth from him. There's a portion of her that don't want to know it anymore but there's a much bigger portion that telling her she needs to know, it's her right to know everything. _Am I ready for it? For all the possibilities that might happen? Can I handle the truth?_ those questions started to form in her mind. Will is still looking at her, his face was serious but calm. As he is staring at her hazel eyes, he started to wonder so he asked.

"What voicemail did you get? What I mean is what's in the voicemail?"

"Uhmm…your message? Well, you said that I'm right, you don't have a plan. That you're my boss and I'm your employee so we should just drop this."

"Oh…that's what you received?"

"Yeah"

"You're right..you got my first message"

"Oh..ok" she pauses and think "then what's your second message?"

Will face her and look at her in the eyes. He took a deep breath before he started to talk.

"I said that I'm not gonna drop this. And you wanna know my plan, my plan is…" he paused.

Alicia is nervous and waiting to what he gonna say. He moved closer to her that they're now inches apart facing each other and he continues.

"Alicia…I said my plan is I love you."

At the time that she heard those words she felt her whole body was melting. She felt cold and weak that anytime she may collapse. Her heart pumped so hard that she cannot hear anything else but her heart. Will felt what Alicia is feeling so before he continues he holds her arms.

"I've probably loved you ever since George Town."

By those words Alicia felt that she's going to have a heart attack but she have to stay calm especially now that Will is holding her. She doesn't want him to think that she's madly in love with him or that she has the same feelings for him especially knowing the fact that she's married. She thinks it'll be immoral for her to have feelings for someone especially to her boss.

"And I said, phone me. I will meet you anywhere and we will make a plan." he paused again and swallowed

Then he felt a little pain in his heart for the next words that he's gonna say.

"If none of this makes sense to you, just ignore it. No embarrassment, nothing. We'll just go back to where things stood" he pauses and said "and that's it."

Alicia was surprised after hearing the last words. She didn't expected that those gonna be his last words from the voicemail. That made her realized why he became so formal to her, like an employer-employee relationship. Will felt sad and disappointed because of what happened that she didn't called back, but he is waiting for what she gonna say. Alicia cannot think that time because she was confused and angry that she didn't got the second message.

"I…uhmm…" Alicia shaking her head

"Will…I'm sorry. I didn't…I didn't know..I.."

"No, Alicia. It's ok…I understand"

Alicia looked at him and said "I'm so sorry"

Will smiled and said "It's ok"

They stare at each other, looking through each other's eyes . After how many minutes of silence, Alicia finally breaks it.

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"For telling me the truth"

"You asked"

"I know..but still, thank you"

Will smiled and said "So what now?"

That question made Alicia think. _Yeah, what now? What's next now that she knows it?_ It's hard for her to decide especially her situation. She can't just say "I love you too, Will" because it's not that easy. She's married and even if after all that happened to her marriage, there's still some part of her saying that she still love Peter, her husband, that she still care. And that she's hoping that things will change and will be back to what it was before. But she knows it'll be long time before it'll happen especially the damaged that have been made and the pain are still there.

"I don't know" that's all she has to say

For the second time, Will felt he was dumped by Alicia. Although he understands her because of her situation so he expected that but still he's hoping that he will hear a different answer. He wanted to hear that he has a space in her heart, that they have that possibility to be together.

Alicia on the other hand is thinking the reason why she's there. She's there because she wanted to know the truth and now that she already know the truth, why she's still there? What is she waiting for? She already heard what she wanted to hear but unfortunately she can't react to what he said.

"I should go" she said and she walks

"Wai…wait.." Will stopped her and continues "that's it?"

Alicia stopped and said "Yeah" and continues walking

"What...you came here and asked me about the second voicemail?" Will asked

Alicia just nodded not facing him

"I can't believe this" he said with annoyance

Alicia faced him and said "What do you want me to say, Will?"

"I don't know…anything…aside from thank you. I don't know, Alicia. Maybe I want to hear from you the truth."

"Truth about what?"

He took a deep breath and said "Truth about what you really feel for me?"

Alicia stared at Will, her heart wanted to say _"I want to" _but her mind say _"Stop"._ That time she has to follow her mind not her heart because it is the right thing to do, to just stop this and walk away.

"Will, you know that this isn't right." she pauses and continues "we both know that. I am married to Peter and now you have Tammy"

When she mentioned Peter especially Tammy, that's the time Will get the whole idea. They both involve with someone else, not just her but also him. He forgot about Tammy because of Alicia, he always forgot everything whenever he's with Alicia.

"Do you think it'll be matter right now as to what I really feel about you? No. You know…" tears started to form in her eyes so she stopped. She needs to compose herself before speaking again.

"You know, you were right. We should just drop this…this whole thing..whatever it is. We should just go on with our lives like before. Maybe that's the best thing..no, that is the best thing that we should do. Move on"

She looked at him for the last time then she took a deep breath and turn around as she walks out.

"Alicia…"

He tried to stop her but she didn't and she just continued walking out of his office.

Will left sad and teary eye because he just lost Alicia again, the woman he ever love. As Alicia walking downstairs to her office, she felt that someone stabbed her in her heart because she just let go of the man that she also love. When she entered her office, she closes the door and sits. She puts her hand on her head thinking how stupid she was. The man she loves confessed to her that he also loves her and yet there she goes, she said to move on. She wanted to cry but she stopped herself because she doesn't want anyone to see her crying in the office. She decided to just go home and consider this as one of those not-so-good day. When she is getting her things, she happens to saw her family's photo on her desk. She gets it and look at it. That made her think that she did the right thing. She put it down and walked out of her office. Kalinda saw her walking out so she called her but she ignored her and continued walking. All she wanted that time is to go home.


	4. Chapter 4

**"Another Voicemail"**

**A/N: **I just need to write this, so hopefully you'll gonna like it. Reviews are all welcome. Thank you in advance.

Alicia can't sleep that night, she wander around her room, thinking about what she found out that day. She keeps thinking and hearing those words from Will, _"My plan is I love you." _She will take a deep breath and starts to wander again. _"I've probably loved you ever since Georgetown"_ and she stopped and told herself _He loved me ever since Georgetown? He loved me ever since. Will, loves me…he loves me!_ then, she shook her head and said _No…no, no, no, no…no, Alicia. Stop..you stop right there. Stop thinking about him, this isn't right. You shouldn't thinking about him. You should stop thinking about him._ She sat down on her bed, after a few seconds she get a book to read and she lie down on her bed. After a few minutes of forcing herself to read, she stopped. She started to think again about the voicemail, but this time it's not about Will. She thought of how come she didn't receive the second voicemail or is it possible that there's someone who got the message and deleted it? If there is, then who is he..or could be she? She stood up and walks while thinking. _Who might that be? Who deleted my voicemail? _She started to get nervous while thinking of the people who might have listened to the voicemail. _It can't be the kids because they will never touch any of my things especially my phone,_ she told herself. _And it can't be Peter because he knows I will be mad at him and he doesn't want that, besides he respects my privacy. _She again wanders around her room thinking, _Can it be Jackie?_ she stopped and think _Well, I know she touches the kids' things, so she might touched my phone._ But even if Jackie is a little bit of a controller, she respects Alicia. _No…no, no, she can't._ _Then who might be?_ She walks again and think harder. After a few minutes of thinking she suddenly stopped, because as she recalled that day there is only one person who got her phone. _Oh my God! It's Eli._ She remembers that when Will was calling, Eli got her phone because Peter was calling her on the stage. _That's the time that maybe he listened to it and he deleted it. _She's positive about it, it was Eli Gold. _Damn it!_ she said. For all the people that might know about her and Will, _Why Eli Gold? Why him? _She knows Eli, he's a smart bad-ass. You can't tell a lie to him because he got a lot of sources and contacts. He's a powerful man who can manipulate people. And if there's one person that on Alicia's list who might found out about what's happening between her and Will, Eli is the least or not even included. _What am I going to do now? Eli knows, he knows._ As she was thinking what she gonna do, her cell phone rang. She get it, it's Will. She's surprised and thinking if she's going to answer it or not. Will on the other hand is waiting for her to answer it.

"Come on Alicia, please answer it"

A few more rings and then he heard "I'm away from my phone at the moment so please leave a message." then a beep.

Will hang up the phone, he took a deep breath and dialed her number again. But Alicia is just staring at her phone while it's ringing. She doesn't want to talk to him, she doesn't want to think what they've just discussed that day. Her mind is now with Eli and to what she gonna do about him. A few more rings then he will hear her voice message. He hang up again but this time he's thinking if he's gonna call her again or not. He look at his watch, it's 8pm, still early for bed time. Either she doesn't hear her phone or she's just ignoring his call, that's what he thinks. He walks around, thinking what he gonna do. Holding his cell, he will scroll down again and look for her name then he will stop, he did that for how many times. But he wants to talk to her that night. He just want to know how is she. He just want to know that everything is gonna be fine between him and Alicia especially by tomorrow in the office. So he decided to call her again, for the last time.

"If she doesn't answer this….well, I just leave a voicemail."

_(phone is ringing)_

Still Alicia doesn't have a plan of answering it. And for the third time all he heard was her voice message. After the beep he took a deep breath and started to speak.

"Alicia, it's Will. I just want…" he paused then continues "I just want to know if you're ok."

He paused again "I hope you're doing fine" he's going to hang up the phone but then he thought of something so he continues.

"If you got this message, call me. I'll be waiting but if after half an hour you haven't called back, I'll call you again. And I will not stop until you answer your phone. I mean it, Alicia. Bye." he hang up.

Alicia got the voicemail, after listening to it she stared at her phone for a few more seconds. She just can't believe that Will was that eager in talking to her. _He wants me to call him back?_ she thinks hard and finally she decided _I'm not calling back! Why am I going to call him anyway? I have nothing to say. _She took a deep breath, put her cell phone down the side table and lie down on the bed. She look at the clock and it's 8:15, _It's too early for me to sleep_ she said not her usual bed time. She closed her eyes so maybe she can fall asleep, but she can't because she's thinking about Eli. She imagined the scene where Eli was listening to the voicemail and deleted it. _How come he did that? What's his motive?_ she thinks. She knows she can't tell this to Peter especially because it involves Will so she has to solve this on her own. She look at the clock, it's now 8:30. _I better sleep and solve this tomorrow, maybe Kalinda can help me._ She turned off the lamp and closed her eyes.

Will is still waiting for her call, looking at his watch from time to time. When his watch turns to 8:30, he think and said to himself _she's not going to call me._ But he waited for another minute just to be sure, maybe his time is a little advance. He walks around his room and once in a while he will look at his phone then his watch. Another minute has passed, that's the time he decided to call back. He scrolled down his cell and call Alicia. She already got her sleep when her cell rang. She wanted to ignore it but then she thinks that its important so picked it up and answered it without thinking that it's Will.

"Hello" she anserwed in a sleepy voice

Will felt happy that finally she answered his call.

"Alicia, it's Will"

When she heard the name Will, that's the time she remembered about his latest voicemail. She puts her right hand on her forehead and told herself, _you're stupid Alicia_. She got no choice now but to answer him.

"Oh..Will. Why, what's the problem?"

"Oh..nothing. I just..did I wake you up?"

Alicia think that if she said yes he will probably be ashamed and will no longer talk to her that time.

"Yeah"

"Oh, I'm so sorry"

"Oh it's ok...it's ok..." she paused and realized that she shouldn't say that.

"Why did you call?"

Will think that maybe she didn't got his voicemail and she go to bed early.

"No..I just want to know if you're ok."

She thinks _he called me just to know if I'm ok after what happened that day._

"I'm ok, Will. Why are you asking?"

"Nothing, I just...I just want to be sure."

"I'm fine."

"Ok..." he take a pause before he asked her "Are we ok?"

Alicia didn't expect that he will ask her that, she don't know what to answer.

"I hope so"

Will smiled and said "Alicia..."

"Will, can we just talk some other time."

"Yeah...sure."

"I'm sorry, I just...I just can't think at this moment. This day was..." she paused and think of a better word and continues "different. I mean, it's hard to tell you right now. I am confused and angry..."

"Angry?" he asked

"Yeah..a little."

"I'm sorry Alicia.."

"No..Will..no. I'm not angry to you. I'm angry to...some other things." that time she's thinking about Eli.

"I know."

"So, I think we should just talk..."

"When things are no longer in chaos" he added

"Yeah..when things are much better. Then we will talk...about anything or everything"

"Ok."

There's a moment of silence.

"But we're ok, right?" he asked

Alicia smiled and said "Of course"

He smiled too and said "Ok..we will talk."

"Yes, we will."

"Good night, Alicia"

"Good night, Will'

"I'll see you tomorrow"

"Yes. Bye"

"Bye"

They both hang up the phone, with a smile on their faces they went to bed and sleep soundly.


	5. Chapter 5

**"What changed?"**

The next day Alicia got up early, she thinks she had the best sleep ever which she haven't experienced for so long. She prepares their breakfast then showered and fixed herself for work. She has a great mood that she greeted everyone in the office. Kalinda noticed Alicia's mood that made her wonder what's going on especially after what happened yesterday.

"Hey!"

"Hey Kalinda, what's up?"

"Should I be the one asking you?"

"Ask me? Why?"

"Well, obviously with what you're acting right now."

"Huh?"

"Come on Alicia!"

"I don't understand."

"Fine. I'm saying is what's going on?"

"What's going on with what?"

"You"

"Me?"

Kalinda just nodded.

"I'm not getting it…what's going on with me? "

Kalinda rolled her eyes and said "You…I mean you're acting weird today."

"Me? Weird?"

"Yes..you greeted everyone in the office. You don't do that every day."

"Is that a crime?"

"No…but today it is. So, what's going on?"

"Nothing…I'm just…I'm just in a good mood right now."

"And why?"

"Well, let's just say that I slept well last night."

"Hmmm..really?"

"Yeah..for 8 hrs. without disturbing me. That's why I'm good..I feel good."

Kalinda still in doubt said "Slept well, huh?"

"Yup."

Kalinda is still thinking just staring at Alicia.

"Come on, what do you want to hear?"

"What do you want to share?"

Alicia smiled and suddenly she remembered about Eli.

"Well, there's something I want to tell you." she closed her office door.

"Ok, I'm listening"

"There's…uhmm…I don't know how to start this but.."

"Will?"

"What?"

"This is about Will...you and Will, right?"

"It's..."

"Oh pleases, don't deny it Alicia. I know"

"Is there something that you don't know?"

Kalinda just smiled and said "Ok, continue"

Alicia took a deep breath.

"Well, it happened on the day of Peter's announcement of his candidacy. Will called me and we talked."

"Ok and what did you talked about?"

"About a plan."

"A plan?"

Alicia nodded.

"Plan about what?"

"You know, about…the two of us."

"Ok."

"I told him that I get the romance but in order it to happen we should have a plan. He didn't answered, so I hang up. Then after a few minutes, he called again but that time I didn't answered it because Peter was calling me on the stage" she paused.

"Then what happened?"

"Mr. Gold get my phone so that I can join Peter on stage."

"Wha…what?..wait. Eli got your phone?"

"Yes"

Kalinda shook her head.

"Can I continue?"

"Yes..continue."

"So, Will just left a voicemail."

"Ok."

Alicia stopped there and just look at Kalinda.

"What's the problem?"

"He left me two voicemails...but I only got one."

"Oh crap! Eli deleted it?"

"I don't know."

"Alicia..come on it's obvious. Unless you have other suspect."

"No."

There's a moment of silence.

"So what you gonna do now?"

"I don't know. What do you think? What should I do?"

"Confront him. Tell him that he's a jerk for deleting the voicemail."

"Well, it's not that easy. That's Eli Gold."

"So?"

"Kalinda, he's a bad-ass paid by greedy politicians..."

"Like your husband."

"Like..." she paused "no..I mean, Peter is different"

Kalinda rolled her eyes and said "Whatever"

Alicia sighed and said "I don't know what to do."

She sat down on her chair and stared at Kalinda.

"The only question here is what do you want to do?"

"I don't know"

"You can't say that 'you don't know' because we all know that you know what you want."

"Yeah..I want to confront him."

"Then confront him!"

"I can't"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't know...maybe because I'm scared."

"Scared of what?"

"You know."

Kalinda knows that it'll not be that easy for Alicia to confront Eli especially because of the campaign. Eli will not gonna allow anyone to ruin Peter's campaign even Alicia.

"You want me to do it for you?"

"What?"

"You know, I'll talk to him"

Alicia knows Kalinda that when she say talk it means not just an ordinary talk.

"No, Kalinda. It's ok..I think I can handle it myself"

"So you're gonna talk to him?"

"Yes...if that's what I need to do, I'll do it. And besides, there's nothing I should be afraid of because I'm not doing anything wrong. Whatever he heard on that voicemail, he has nothing to worry about."

"Why..what's in the voicemail anyway?"

"Well, there's two voicemails. So what do you want to know?"

"Both" she gave her a sheepish smile and said "let's start with the first voicemail"

Alicia told her about what's in Will's first voicemail.

"And the second voicemail?"

Alicia took a deep breath before she started to talk.

"He confessed on the second voicemail."

"Confessed? About what?"

Alicia gave her a stop-acting-stupid look, "You know."

"Oh..he said that he loves you"

"Yes..he said..he loved me ever since Georgetown."

"Really?"

"Yup..and he said that I should phone him so we will make a plan about this but..." she paused.

"But what?"

"But if I think this doesn't matter to me then I just have to ignore it...and that's it"

Kalinda didn't respond, thinking.

"That's the voicemail that was deleted?"

Alicia nodded.

"So, Will thought that you just ignored his message."

"Yup"

"That's son-of-a-bitch!" Kalinda said thinking about Eli.

Alicia just staring at Kalinda.

"But how did you know that he left you two voicemails?"

"I heard it on wiretap."

"What? What wiretap?"

"You know the case of Wade where I have to listen to those wiretap and all. That's when I found out about the second voicemail."

"Will's phone has been wiretapped?"

"No..no..it's Wade's. He called him and they had this little friend chat."

"Oh..I see. So, you heard all of it there?"

"No..'cause there's a 1-minute break so I didn't heard what he said on the voicemail."

"So, how did you know?"

"I talked to Will...yesterday."

"He told you everything?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"And what?"

"What's your response?"

"I was...I was surprised...about everything that he said. My intention was to just know his message and that's it. I didn't expected what just happened."

"Why, what happened?"

Alicia looked at her for a few seconds, then she said "He asked me...what's gonna happen now?"

Kalinda still listening.

"And that time I realized that we're in a chaotic situation, you know why. So, I told him that then I left"

"Oh..I see..that's why you're in a hurry going home yesterday"

Alicia nodded.

"So, what changed?"

"Changed what?"

"You know, after you went home."

"I don't understand what you mean."

"You know what I mean."

"No, I don't"

"Yes you do."

"Kalinda!"

"Ok, fine. Let's just say that you're upset about what happened because of your both situation that's why you went home. But it didn't end there because he called you last night, am I right?"

"How did you..."

"So, I'm right."

"And when did you become a psychic?"

"I'm not..it's just that you're too predictable."

Alicia smiled while shaking her head

"So, I'm asking you again. What changed?"

"Nothing...still the same."

"Hmmm...really?"

"Yes"

"That's weird. Because you went home yesterday, upset and then you came to work today with a good mood and you're saying me that nothing changed. Now, that is weird."

Alicia laughed.

"Really Kalinda, nothing changed. And yes, we talked last night but let's just say it's one of those good talks with someone that made me feel better."

"Ok..I believe you."

Alicia smiled.

"Did you told him about Eli?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I think he better not know it, and I'll handle this myself. I have to face him and besides I'm responsible for what happened. It's my phone and I just let him handle it."

"It's not your fault Alicia"

"I know, but still."

"Ok..but if ever you need help or back up. You know my number.'

"Thank you Kalinda, but I think I can handle it."

Alicia's secretary knocked on her door, Kalinda opened it.

"Will called, he needs you in the conference."

"Ok, thanks Courtney."

"So, time to work" Kalinda said

"Yeah, time to work."

Kalinda walked out and Alicia went upstairs to meet Will and their client for a new case.


	6. Chapter 6

**"The Truth"**

**A/N: **This may be the longest chapter of this story because of the confrontation and all. But hope you guys like my idea on how this confrontation goes. Reviews are all welcome and thank you for reading this. :D**  
**

After going to court, Alicia went back to the office to report and get some leads about the case. They were in the conference room when her phone rang, she look at it and see _Eli Gold calling. _She ignored it and continued listening to Kalinda, a few second later she got a text message from Eli saying _"I know that you're busy right now, but we need to talk"_. She stared at her phone for a few seconds after reading it, thinking what he wants to talk about with her. Maybe it's about Peter's campaign but whatever his reason, she's gonna talk to him anyway. After the meeting she walked out of the office but Kalinda asked her about the call.

"Who's that?"

"Who?"

"The one who called that you ignored"

"Oh..that's Eli."

"Eli? Why he's calling you?"

"Well, he said he wants to talk to me."

"About?"

"I don't know, he didn't tell me"

"Ok..but you will talk to him anyway, right."

"Yeah."

"Good luck"

Alicia smiled at Kalinda and she called Eli. They both agreed to meet at Eli's office after Alicia finished doing her case work. She's been busy the whole day because of the case that she forgot about Eli. She look at her watch, it's 5pm Kalinda knocked on her door.

"Hey, I thought you're gonna meet Eli today."

That's the time Alicia remembers about their talk.

"Oh…yeah. I forgot about that. I should go now."

She started packing her things and went out of the office to meet Eli. His assistant was the one who welcomed her and she accompanies her to Eli. This is not the first time that she's been there so she's familiar about everything. Eli was talking to someone on the phone when she entered his office. He saw her and signaled to wait for a second.

"Ok..ok..fine. Just call me for some updates. Yeah, thank you. Bye." he hang up the phone and faced Alicia who is still standing. "Mrs. Florrick, I'm glad you came. Have a seat."

She sat down and looked at him, but that time she's thinking to what's he wants to talk about and on how she gonna ask him about the voicemail.

"Do you want anything, a drink? Coffee?"

"No, I'm fine Mr. Gold"

"Ok."

"So, why did you call? What do you want to talk about?"

"Oh yes..about that. I want to talk about something…important."

Alicia is now getting a little nervous when he said the word "important".

"Ok..what is it?"

"It's about Peter."

Alicia felt relieved about that.

"Ok, what about Peter?"

"He was insisting of attending the anniversary of Lord and Christ Church."

"So, what's the problem with that?"

"The problem is that he doesn't need to attend that event. His obligation on that church was already done"

"I don't get it, what obligation?"

"Well, it's a long story but let's just say that it's all part of Peter's campaign."

"You mean your plan of making Peter being religious?"

"Well, it's not like that..as we planned to do but…it's like this..."

"I know Mr. Gold. It's all just an act to get people's sympathy for Peter"

"Yeah, kinda like that"

Alicia didn't answer.

"I know what you've been thinking, that I'm bad for doing that. But that's not my real intention."

"Then what's your intention Mr. Gold?"

"My intention is to make people know that Peter has changed and that he's not a bad person like what they think he is"

"Really? Like not using a church as a front?"

"Look Mrs. Florrick…"

"Look Mr. Gold, I don't care about whatever plans you have for Peter, because the truth is I don't care about the campaign or the politics. So, I don't think you need me here."

"Alicia…"

"What do you want Mr. Gold?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. What do you want from me?"

"Ok..well, I want you to talk to Peter. I know that he listens to you, tell him that you don't want him to attend that event. That he doesn't need to go there or just stop him from going"

"And what if I don't?"

"What if you don't?"

"If I don't do it, what you gonna do?"

Eli paused for a moment and think.

"Well, you will do it"

"What makes you think that I will do it?"

Eli just smiled at her and Alicia stared at him, thinking _"What the hell is he planning?"_

"You will do it Alicia, whether you like it or not. You're gonna do it"

"Why, what are you gonna do if I didn't?

"We all know what's gonna happen."

"I don't know, tell me"

"Only two things, either Peter will be converted to that religion or just continue being him…a politician."

"I don't see anything wrong with those two"

Eli rolled his eyes and said "Come on Alicia, you don't want Peter to be religious. I saw it, when he's talking to Pastor Isaiah, you don't like it. You're not comfortable with it."

He's right, she doesn't want it.

"So?" he asked

"I'll think about it"

"Ok..but think faster because the event is on next week"

Alicia gave him a bad look.

"So, that's it. That's the reason why you called?"

"Yup, that's it."

Alicia shook her head.

"Thank you for coming today, Alicia"

Alicia looked at him, she's going to leave but she remembers about the voicemail. She's thinking if that's the right time to talk about it, but she's going to talk to him anyway about it so she decided to open the issue.

"There's one more thing I want to talk about with you, Mr. Gold"

"Ok..what is it?"

"It's about…" she paused, "it's the…uhmm…" she's hesitating to tell, she took a deep breath before she continues.

"Remember Peter's announcement of candidacy?"

"Yes, of course. What about it?"

"When he called me on the stage"

"Yes."

"I had a phone call…and you got my phone in order for me to join Peter, right?"

Eli already knows what she wants to say, "Yes"

"The phone call is from…" she paused, "from Will"

"I know"

Eli sits back on his chair, Alicia is thinking the right words to say.

"He left me a voicemail…because I didn't answered his call..or should I say calls"

Eli is still listening.

"Because according to him, he left me two voicemails" she paused and swallowed "but I got only one"

That time Eli's face changed from being calm to someone being caught in the trap.

"And as far as I can remember that day, there's only one person who held my phone…and that is you. So tell me Mr. Gold, what did you do?"

Eli started to get nervous.

"Did you touch my phone? Did you delete one of the voicemails, huh?"

Eli's face turns red because of Alicia's accusation.

"Answer me, Mr. Gold!"

Eli took a deep breath and said "What if I did?"

Alicia was a little surprised that he somehow admit it

"Then why did you do it?"

"I just have to"

"Why?"

"You know why"

Alicia knows what he means, it's because of Peter especially knowing what's on the voicemail.

"Yes, I touched your phone and yes I deleted the voicemail but it wasn't my intention to delete or even touch your phone. I just got curious about why your boss is calling you when you already talked to him and also, he left you two voicemails. Isn't that suspicious? Calling you on the time of your husband's public announcement?"

Alicia didn't know what to answer, thinking.

"Look Alicia, I don't know what's going on between you and your…long time friend who is now your boss. And I don't want to know, but you know that it's not gonna work out, whatever you two are working out"

"We're not doing anything wrong"

"Yeah, yeah..I know, just like on some soap on TV. I heard that a lot of times already, worst line ever especially when you got caught cheating"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. We both know what I mean"

Alicia cannot believe what she just heard, now she's the bad guy.

"Listen Alicia…"

"No Mr. Gold, you listen. I'm not doing anything wrong and if you're thinking that I'm having an affair with Will, well you're wrong…because I'm not. And I will not do the same mistake that Peter did to me…never! And I will not give my children another pain that they already suffered from their father's mistakes."

Tears started to form in Alicia's eyes, but she stopped herself from crying especially in front of Eli.

"I love my family…and I love my kids. They're my life, so I will not gonna do anything that will hurt them. And I will not let anyone hurt them."

Alicia stopped for awhile to control her emotions.

"I am not a bad person Mr. Gold and I am not a bad wife. I tried everything that I could just to ease the pain that Peter caused me. I stayed beside him after all the humiliation, I stayed. I never left…I'm not a bad wife"

"I know Alicia, I'm sorry. I know what you've gone through that's why I admire you for standing up with Peter, you got my respect for that."

"No, you're not. Because if you respect me you shouldn't touch my phone and deleted the voicemail."

Alicia's mood changed from a crying lady to being fierce.

"You have no right to delete my voicemail or even touch my phone. Who gave you the right to do that? Peter doesn't even touch any of my things most especially my phone, and you. You touched it and deleted my voicemail because what…because you got curious? What the hell's with your curiosity that you didn't even think that it's none of your business!"

Eli felt that he was being questioned in court

"Yes my husband hired you, but that doesn't mean you already have the right to invade our lives especially our private lives. No one is allowed to invade my family's lives, not even my mother-in-law nor my brother and most especially not to a stranger like you. What you did is unforgivable!"

"Look Alicia, I know what you're thinking. I know that you think I'm a bad person because of what I did but I'm not."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Alicia shook her head.

"Look, I'm sorry for what I did. I know I should have not done that but I already did, so I'm sorry. I know you can't forgive me for now, but one day you will. But you have to understand that I'm doing that to protect you, to protect Peter and most especially to protect your kids."

"You touched my phone and deleted my voicemail to protect my family?"

"Yes"

Alicia can't believe all that she's hearing at that moment

"When I heard what that man said in the voicemail and saw you and Peter on stage, there's only one thing that's on my mind…trouble. You guys have been in so much trouble because of the scandals and all, and I don't think it's good to have another one especially that things are starting to go back as it were before. That's why I have to do what I think is right, even if it's wrong but I had to do it. I had to get rid of that trouble."

Alicia started to understand his reasons which she think was right.

"Like what you said, you don't want another pain on your family especially your kids and that you will do anything to protect them. So, do it. Protect them, as their mother. I don't think it's a good idea that you'll be the one causing their another pain."

Alicia realized that he's right, she should protect her family especially her kids.

"I know what I did was so off the limits and I know that I'm a bad-ass for doing that but I don't have any bad intention for you and your family, you have to remember that. I'm not your enemy here, I'm here to help. And yeah, maybe you think that I did that because of Peter, because of the campaign. And let's just say that that's my motive but it's not wrong. Peter loves you, Alicia. He loves you so much and I can see that. He do anything for you to forgive him, he loves his family."

"I know"

There was a moment of silence.

"I'm really sorry Alicia, I really am. I promise I will not gonna do it again, I'm not gonna invade your private life. But you have to think of your family, your kids' sake. I know that it'll be very hard for you but think about this, what your kids gonna do if they found out that you're having an affair with another man."

"I'm not having an affair"

"Ok..fine, I believe you. But what if the public founds out about you and your boss, that you're having this…I don't know what to call it..fling. You know what the public do and how they can ruin life…your life, your kids' lives. So, stop this. Stop whatever it is."

"You're not in the position to tell me what I'm gonna do"

"Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry but…"

"Mr. Gold, I know what I'm doing and I'm in a right mind to know what's right and what's wrong so you don't need to lecture me. I know what I'm gonna do with my life and I know what I'm gonna do with my family. Sooner or later I will make a decision that may be the people will or will not understand, but I will do it. I still do it because it's the best for my family. Whether you agree or not, I don't care because it's none of your business anyway."

They both looking at each other like enemies.

"I know that your most concern is Peter…and his campaign. But don't worry, I will not do anything to ruin your plans. So, you don't have to scare me or use me. Just mind your own business, Mr. Gold."

Alicia gave him a last look before she stands up to leave.

"By the way, thank you for being honest with me. Now I know if I still have to trust you."

And she walked out leaving Eli thinking about what she just said and worried about Peter and the campaign.


	7. Chapter 7

**"Her Side"**

**A/N: **I'm planning to write the last chapter but this idea came out so I just need to write and add this one. Hopefully, you like it. Reviews are all welcome.**  
**

When Alicia got home, the kids are watching TV. They kissed her and she asked "Hey, how are you two?" and they answered "Good". She headed to her room to change and after that she went to the kitchen to prepare their dinner, Grace helped her. During dinner they had a family chat and talked about what happened to Zach and Grace at school and also some updates about Peter's campaign. Peter becomes open now to the kids not just to Alicia about their plan of activities for the campaign. He wants them to be aware of everything so that when his rival parties reveal some bad things about him, they know the truth that it's all just a rumor. Peter suddenly mentioned about his plan of attending the anniversary party of Lord and Christ Church. Alicia remembers about what she and Eli talked about that day, _"Tell him that you don't want him to attend that event, that he doesn't need to go there or just stop him from going"_ but because of how their conversation ended she's thinking if she's going to stop Peter or not.

"Do you want to come with me, Alicia?" Peter asked

Alicia was not listening because she's thinking about her conversation with Eli.

"Alicia?"

"Wha..what?"

"I'm asking if you want to come with me to the anniversary of Lord and Christ Church."

"Oh..uhmm" she paused and think, "I don't know…I mean.." she's thinking of a right word or a right excuse because the truth is she doesn't want to go."Well, let's see."

Peter just smiled and say "Ok."

And she smiled back and they continue their dinner.

After dinner, they all do their own activities that night. The kids went to their room to finish homework, Peter is on his room talking to someone on the phone and Alicia stayed in the living room to study her case. She was reading her notes when her cellphone rang, it's Will.

"Hello"

"Alicia, it's Will. Hi, how are you?"

"I'm good, what's up?"

"Well, I just want to tell you that we got a lead to your case."

"Oh ok.."

"Yeah, Kalinda is now trying to investigate if we can link this man named Mario Vergoro to the case."

"Ok, who's Mario Vergoro?"

"He's one of the ex-partner of our client that we think has a grudge on him that threatened our client that he will be back for revenge."

"Oh I see"

"Yeah, Kalinda will call you if she got some info"

"Ok thanks, Will"

But Will is still on the line and it's like he doesn't have a plan to hang up.

"Is there anything else?" Alicia asked

"Yeah..yeah."

"What is it?"

"I'm planning..I mean..I was thinking…" he paused

"I'm listening"

"I was thinking if maybe we could go out and have a dinner sometime, you know. Like old friends having dinner…something like that"

"Old friends having dinner?" she laughs

"Why, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just.." she laugh again "it's just like you're explaining to your mom"

They both laughed

"Am I?"

"Yes, you are"

"Ok, so how am I going to do it? Wait, I'll rephrase it...ok, so can you go out with me for a dinner, Alicia?"

Alicia didn't know what to answer, thinking.

"Hello, are you still there?"

"Yes, Will..I'm still here."

"So..what's your answer?"

But before Alicia get to answer, Grace went out of her room. She heard her talking on the phone, giggling. So, she hide on the wall and listens to the conversation.

"You are aware that you're asking me out right now on the phone while I'm at home knowing that my family can hear us."

"Yes, I am aware Mrs. Florrick"

Alicia smiled "Peter's here"

"So? What's the problem? I'm not asking you to go out tonight, I'm asking you if you want to go out some other night"

"Ok"

"Ok what? Ok means ok? You mean.."

"I mean yes"

When Grace heard that, she got nervous and started to ask _"What does she mean by saying yes? And who is she talking to?"_

Alicia laughed and said "You're crazy"

"_Please don't tell me it's Will, please God. Please not Will"_ Grace thinking and hoping that it's not Will Gardner that her mom is talking to. This is not the first time she heard her mom talking to Will having sweet talks. That's one thing that she's afraid of, that her mom will leave her dad and be with Will.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow. Good night, Will. Bye"

When she heard her saying Will's name, she froze and doesn't know what to do. She's thinking if she's going back to her room or go and to talk to her mom about it. She can't decide so she just remains sitting behind the wall, suddenly tears started to fall from her eyes. She pictured a scene where her mom is telling them that she's going to leave their dad and that she's going to file for a divorce. And when Zach ask why, she answered _"Because I don't love your dad anymore and that I'm in love with someone else"_ Her tears started to fall so hard that she closed her mouth with her hands so that her mom will not hear her crying. A few more minutes, she stopped herself from crying and wiped her tears. She decided to talk to Alicia and know the truth between her and Will. She took a deep breath and wiped the tears that were left on her cheeks, and then she went out.

"Mom"

Alicia looked at her "Hey"

"Can I talk to you?"

"Of course, come here."

Grace sits besides Alicia.

"What is it?"

Grace was staring at her thinking on how she's going to ask her about Will.

"Grace, is there a problem?"

Grace still didn't respond

"Grace"

She swallowed before she started to ask her "Who are you talking to a while ago?"

Alicia was surprised to her question, "Oh..that was…that was Will. Why?"

"Why did he call?"

"He called me because he reported something regarding the case I'm on"

"A case?"

"Yes..a case"

Grace looked at her, in doubt.

"Why, is there a problem?"

"Nothing, it's just that…" she paused

"It's just what? What is it, Grace?"

"Nothing..just nothing. I should go." she stood up and walks

"Grace, wait!"

Grace stopped but she didn't faced her mom because tears are starting to fall from her eyes.

"Honey, if there's anything that you want to tell me or even ask me..just say it. I'll answer any of your questions."

That time she looked at her mom, in tears. Alicia was surprised to see Grace crying, she stood up and held her.

"Grace, what's wrong?"

Grace burst into tears to her mom's arms. Alicia comforted her, thinking what's wrong. A few minutes later, Grace stopped and faced her mom. Alicia is confused, just wiped her daughter's tears.

"Honey, what's wrong? What's the problem? Is there anything bad happened at school?"

Grace shook her head.

"Is there someone who teases you or bullied you?"

"No"

"Is it about dad?"

She shook her head and said "No"

"Is it one of your friends?"

"No, mom"

She hesitated to ask but she asks anyway "Is it about boys?"

"Mom!"

"Then what is it? Tell me. I can sit here all night taking guesses about everything in this world but if you wouldn't tell me the real problem, I cannot help you."

Grace just stared at her, still in tears. There's a moment of silence and Alicia is thinking hard what might be the cause why Grace is crying.

She took a deep breath and asked "Is there someone who hurt you?"

Grace wanted to say "_It was you and your guy" _but of course she can't. She's thinking the right words how to open and say it to her mom about what she heard and what she feels about it.

"You said you will answer any of my questions, right?"

"Yes, of course."

"That means you wouldn't lie too"

"What's this all about?"

Grace took a deep breath and said "I heard your conversation with him"

"To whom?"

"With Will"

"Oh…ok"

"I know I shouldn't listen but I just happen to heard it so…"

Alicia pats her back and said "It's ok"

"But mom…" she paused "I don't think I like what I heard"

"Why..what have you heard?"

"It's..I mean..I think you're cheating on dad"

"What?"

"You're flirting with Will over the phone"

"No, I wasn't"

"Yes, I think you are mom. You're giggling and whispering while you're talking to him"

"No, I'm not"

"Yes you are!"

"Grace"

"Mom, it's true. And this is not the first time it happened, I heard you a lot of times already"

"Are you spying on me?"

"No..it just that.."

"Ok..Grace, stop" she paused and took a deep breath, "I can't believe what you just told me"

Grace just looked at her

"You're spying on me…you're spying on your mom"

"No, mom..I'm not spying on you!"

"Then what is it? What do you call to what you did, if that's not spying?"

"An accident?"

Alicia rolled her eyes.

"Mom, I'm not spying on you. It's just that I always happen to hear you talking to him. So, I can't help myself but to listen."

"And why do you do that?"

"Because.." she paused

"Because what?"

Grace looked at her and said "You know"

"I don't know, so tell me"

"Because it's Will"

Alicia was going to answer but she stopped and realized what Grace mean by that.

"We're not doing anything wrong, Grace"

"That's what I keep telling myself" tears started to fall again and she look at her mom "but that's not what I see it, mom"

"Grace"

"You will say that I don't understand or that I'm still young to understand, but mom I do. I do understand and you don't know it but it hurts me..and I'm scared."

"Honey.."

"I'm scared mom, I'm scared"

Alicia hugged her daughter as she cries. She understands her daughter's feelings about the situation and this is one of the things that she's afraid of, that her children will be affected.

"You have nothing to be scared of, Grace"

"Am I?"

"Grace honey, listen. Whatever you heard and whatever you're thinking are nothing. There's nothing going on between me and Will. So, you have nothing to be scared of, ok. Trust me"

"You're not gonna leave dad?"

"I.." she paused and think, "I can't give you the right answer for that"

"So, it's true. You're thinking of leaving dad"

"Where did you get that?"

Grace didn't answer

"Look, dad and I are doing the best thing we could for this family. I'm doing everything Grace, everything"

"I know"

"So, stop thinking things about me and Will"

"Ok"

Alicia smiled at her.

"But you like him?"

"Grace"

"I just want to know, mom"

"Yes..I mean..because he's a good person"

"So, you're not gonna go out with him?"

"What?"

"A while ago, you said yes. He was asking you for a date, right..and you said yes."

"What..no" she need to lie about that

"Then what's your yes for?"

Alicia is thinking a really good lie "He was asking me…uhmm..he was asking me if I could go with Kalinda tomorrow to talk to some people regarding my case. Yeah, that was about it"

Grace just staring at her, still in doubt.

"Look Grace, you have nothing to worry about ok."

"I love you and dad. And I love this family so much. And I always wish that everything will be back to normal like before."

"I know, honey"

"I know that it's so hard for you to what happened to us, to you and dad. And I also know that you're no longer happy, I can see it but…" she paused and took a deep breath "but I don't want us to be a broken family" tears fall from her eyes.

"Oh Grace.."

"Mom, I know it's been hard for you to accept dad but please give him another chance. Not just because of me and Zach but because he's the man you loved. He's not a bad person"

Alicia is just staring at her daughter and thinking what Grace said. Tears are starting to form in her eyes but she stopped herself from crying in front of her daughter. So, she holds Grace's hand and forced to smile as she said "Ok" and they hugged each other.

"I love you, mom. And I want you to be happy"

Those words didn't stop Alicia's tears from falling.

"I love you too, Grace" she wiped her tears before she releases her and she forced to smile again.

"I should go"

"Yeah, good night"

"Good night, mom"

After Grace left, she cries in silence. Peter went out of his room and saw her crying in the living room.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Alicia was surprised to see Peter and she stopped and wiped her tears.

"Nothing"

"But you're crying"

"It's nothing"

"Alicia"

"Peter not now, please. Just…" she paused "just leave me alone"

"Ok..but if you need me, I'm just here"

Peter went back to his room and Alicia continued crying in silence.


End file.
